1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to mounts for single fiber and multiple fiber adapters to allow for the interconnection of connectorized fiber optic cables without requiring a fiber distribution terminal, and which may be positioned on a wall, in a channel, in a ceiling or beneath molding to facilitate routing of fiber optic cables to subscriber premises particularly in multiple dwelling units.
2. Technical Background
In the world of the ever-increasing need for broadband bandwidth optical cables have become the main part of telecommunication networks. Optical cables can transmit voice signals, data signals and video signals for very long distances with very high speed. Developments of optic telecommunication networks allow the connection of the end user directly to the optical fiber. This kind of network technology known as FTTH technology (fiber to the home) requires extending an “all optical” communication network closer to the subscribers. As a result such telecommunication networks include large number distribution points from a distribution cable to an end user or subscriber.
One of the key parts of the FTTH network is the last mile connection which often is an indoor installation. Different kind of buildings like multiple dwelling units and blocks of apartments require complicated cabling systems which might mean that there are many separated cables, each one to connect one subscriber premises. Installation of many cables which provide the connection between a main distribution point (which usually is located in the basement or in another place of the building) and the end user may cause many problems with routing through the wall or levels of the building. As a result, such installations consume a lot of time and costs.